Pokemon Black and White: Unova adventures
by Froakie345
Summary: In the Unova region a young boy sets out on his pokemon journey trying to become the new Unova champion. But with Team Plasma will he save the bond between people and pokemon. And why is N such a freak?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Froakie345 here and this is my first story ever. In case you haven't noticed I love the Kalos starter Froakie! Okay this will have the story line of black and white. With a few twists. Okay Here we go!**

* * *

Our story starts in the small and quiet town of Nuvema. Where you can here the Pidove's chirping in the morning. We now see a woman with brunette hair tied up in a bun walking to a house in the middle of the town. She walks in then walks out 3 minutes later.

Inside this very house are two teenagers both at the age of thirteen. The first teen has black hair with some that sticks up in the back. He wears a white shirt with a red tie. Over the white shirt is a blue jacket. He wears the basic blue jeans and regular sneakers. He wears black glasses. His name is Cheren.

The second teen has brown hair under a white and red hat that has a blue pokeball symbol on the front. He wears a blue long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His name is Black.

* * *

**Black's P.O.V**

I was standing in my room waiting for Bianca. Cheren was tapping his foot impatiently.

"What is taking Bianca so long?" He asked me.

"I have no idea" I replied

"Sorry I'm late" I recognized that voice.

Running up the stairs was our other friend Bianca. She has short blond hair under a big green hat. She always wears a bright orange blouse and a knee long white skirt.

"I am sooooooo sorry you guys" She apologized.

"Bianca" Cheren started "I've known you for ten years but seriously. Today's the day we get a pokemon from Professor Juniper"

"I know sorry Black. Sorry Cheren. So where are the pokemon? They where delivered to Black's house so Black should get the first pick." She told Cheren.

"Naturally" He said.

I looked over to the gift box shaped like a Christmas present. I looked to see a note. _I brought you three pokemon. One for you and one for each of your friends. Please choose nicely. - Professor Juniper._ I then proceeded to open the box. Inside where three red and white spheres. I opened them all up so we could see them.

One the left was a small green snake like pokemon with a leaf on its tail. I recognized this pokemon as Snivy the grass starter. The middle one was a orange pig pokemon. I knew it was Tepig the fire starter. Finally there was a small otter pokemon with a yellow shell on its stomach. It was Oshawott the water starter.

I mulled my choice over a bit then picked up my choice.

"I chose...Oshawott" I said

"Okay I get this one and Cheren this one is yours" Bianca said to Cheren.

"Hey how come you get to pick my pokemon?" Cheren asked. " You're just lucky I wanted Snivy any way."

"Now that we all have our pokemon we should have a pokemon battle" She said.

"I'm in, what about you Oshawott?" I asked

"Osh osha wott." He said getting in a battle stance.

"Okay Black you will be my first opponent in my first battle" Bianca said.

* * *

**First chapter done. Okay I know this is a short chapter but hey cut me some slack this is my first story. So review on my decision of witch starter you think I should have chose**


	2. Pokemon Battles, Pokedex

**Okay guys two chapters on my first day wow. Okay so this is the first rival battle with Bianca. She really is a stupid blonde. Okay battle start!**

* * *

"Tepig let's go" Bianca called. Tepig ran right in front of her ready to battle.

"You ready Oshawott?" Black asked.

"Osha wott" It replied.

"Okay Tepig use tackle!" Bianca commanded. It then began charging strait towards its opponent.

"Oshawott dodge and use your own tackle." He said.

The battle was mostly like this tackles and tail whips until Tepig eventually fainted.

"Wow you were awesome Black!' Bianca commented.

"Thanks but I can't take the credit for this. It was all Oshawott." Black replied.

"Uh Bianca you should take a look around" Cheren said. Bianca and Black looked around the room to see it was completely destroyed. Foot prints where every where. The bed was a mess. The tv fell over but the glass was just fine. And trash was everywhere.

"Just great my mom's going to kill me." Black complained.

"Well we should go thank the Professor and tell your mother about your room" Cheren said.

The trio went down stairs to talk to Black's mom.

"We're sorry about the mess" Cheren told her.

"We can clean up" Bianca suggested.

"Cleaning up? No worries I can take care of that. Besides shouldn't you go thank the professor?" She said.

"Yes you're correct" Cheren said. "We'll be waiting in front of the lab." They then went to wait in front of the lab.

"Well Black I'll start cleaning your room, Oh don't forget your cross-transceiver." She said giving Black a small blue wrist watch with a video screen on it.

"Thanks mom" Black thanked. Black then proceeded to walk towards the lab and caught sight of Bianca and Cheren.

"Let's go in side" Cheren said. They walked inside to the lab to see professor Juniper.

"Hello young people. Allow me to introduce myself. I am prof-" Juniper started.

"Professor Juniper. We know your name." Cheren interrupted.

"Now Cheren this is not a time to take things lightly" She said. "This is a day to remember. As I was saying my name is Professor Juniper. And what I research is when and where pokemon came into existence. Oh it seems you have already had a pokemon battle. It seems as if your pokemon already trust you. Now I shall give you your pokedex's."

She gave the trio small rectangular devices Bianca's was had a pink pokeball on her pokedex while Black and Cheren had red ones on there pokedex's.

"Also here are five pokeballs for each of you." She said handing them some pokeballs.

They than thanked the Professor and walked out of the lab. They also received town maps from Blacks mother. When they got to route 1 they made a deal. The one who has the most pokemon including there starter wins. All though Black and Cheren where not into that. They then sat off for the next town. And there exciting journey of Pokémon training begins.

* * *

**That was a lot. But hey I can't wait to show you what pokemon I'm giving Black. Also I will be conversing with the characters and put the through torcher hehehehehehe.**

**Cast:* Gulps***

**Okay see you next chapter**


	3. Cyndaquill

**What up it's Froakie345 here with the cast of pokemon black and white.**

**Black: Okay now that the introductions are out of the way what special pokemon are you giving me?* Jumps up an down like a little kid***

**You will have to wait.**

**Black: *reading script* It says you are giving me c-**

**Me: *Grins while holding bat***

**Cheren: Will he be ok?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. Story time!**

* * *

**Black's P.O.V.**

I began looking around route 1. I really wanted to catch a new pokemon. I trained a little in the grass and Oshawott learned water gun. But I haven't found a pokemon to my liking. After finding nothing on the road I went to search in the woods. I searched for a while but found nothing.

_Why is there nothing to c-_

"Cynda!" A cry broke me from my thoughts. My first reaction was to find what ever that was. I ran until i found three sandiles hurting a pokemon I've never seen. It was a blue mouse with a cream colored underbelly. And whenever it attacked flames came from its back. I guess it is a fire type.

"Okay time to help this pokemon go Oshawott" I said summoning my starter. "Oshawott use water gun on the sandile"

"Osha wooooott" He cried as a blast of water hit them knocking them out.

"They must have been pretty weak" I said.

"Cynda cyndaquill" The pokemon said after I sprayed it with a potion healing its' wounds.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked it

"Cyndaquill" It cried in agreement.

"Ok then. Pokeball go" I said tossing a pokeball at the pokemon. It wobbled three times before it clicked. "Awesome I caught a...uh what pokemon is this. Oh well I'll just contact the professor and ask her."

I then began walking to the next town glad that I caught a pokemon I don't even think lives in Unova. I decided to let both Oshawott and the other pokemon walk with me. We were almost there when we ran into Cheren and Bianca.

"Hey Black do you want to compare how many pokemon we have." She asked

"Sure right now I have 2" I said

"Really! Us too." She said.

"Also if you check your pokedex you can see the data on your pokemon." Cheren said. " It may help a lot for you Black because I have never seen a pokemon like that" He said pointing to my new pokemon.

"Why didn't I think of that I haven't even checked Oshawott's data." I said. I pointed the pokedex at Oshawott and it began speaking._ Oshawott the otter pokemon._ _It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._

I then pointed the pokedex at the other pokemon._ This pokemon is not native in Unova. Please request that the professor upgrade your pokedex to the national version._

_" _Well so much for that idea." I said. " Well see you later guys." I walked to the pokemon center to give my pokemon a rest. I then decided to call the professor to ask if she could upgrade my pokedex.

_"_ _Hello?"_

"Hi professor Juniper?" I asked

_" Oh hello Black what can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering if you could upgrade my pokedex to the national one."

_"Well you are not ready for that why do you ask?"_

"Because I caught a pokemon that doesn't live in Unova." The pokemon then jumped on my left shoulder since Oshawott was on my right.

_" Wow that's a Cyndaquill!"_

"That's what it is?"

_"Yes it's a starter pokemon for the Johto region."_

" That is cool so can I get that upgrade?"

_"Well of course just go to the pc and send the pokedex to me and I shall upgrade it."_

"Thanks professor."

_"No problem Black."_

I ended the call on that and went to the pc. I sent my pokedex to the lab to have it upgraded. Two minutes later my pokedex came back to me. I then tried to scan my cyndaquill. _Cyndaquill the fire mouse pokemon. It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously._

"Well now I have your data. Okay let's get us a room." I said. I ordered a room for the night happy I know what my second pokemon is.

* * *

**And done. That was a long Chapter. That's right Black caught a cyndaquill! Bye the way Cheren is Black awake yet!**

**Cheren: Yes he is now if I were you RUN because he didn't suffer a concussion.**

**Me: *runs* I DON'T OWN POKEMON AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Black: DIE YOU.**

**Cheren: *Sweatdrops* Okay review!**


	4. Striaton City

**What up! Fourth chapter yeah. Okay so I resolved my issues with Black. He stopped chasing me trying to kill me.**

**Black: *Struggles through the ropes* Mphpmh!**

**Cheren: Okay so I guess I will do the disclaimer. Froakie345 does not own pokemon.**

**Black: Mph!**

**I did not do that to him!**

* * *

**Black's P.O.V**

I just got through route 2 and got some good training in. Oshawott learned water sport and focus energy while Cyndaquill learned quick attack and ember. Also found a great ball. Can catch pokemon better than a regular pokeball. Note to self buy great balls at did I mention back in Accumula Town there was a speech from some guy named Ghestsis. All he talked about was pokemon liberation. His speech ended when some old dude threw a rock at his head. That's right I'm going with old dude. After that I battled some guy named N. Claimed he could here my pokemons voice. He agreed with team plasma. But yet he and I battled. Talk about a hypocrite. Kicked his but. Battled Bianca before going to Striaton. Beat her too. When I got into Striaton it was dark so I went to spend the night at the pokemon center.

* * *

The next day

I woke up bright and early to challenge the gym. But that didn't work out. The gym leader was over at the trainer's school. So I went there to not find the gym leader but Cheren.

"Hey Cheren" I said.

"Oh hey Black. Let me guess you came to find the gym leader" I nodded. "Well he isn't here. Maybe you walked past him?" Okay if I did that I am so cracking a wall with my head. "Any ways want to have a battle?" He asked

"Sure why not." I said.

"Alright lets go Snivy." He said calling his grass starter.

"Snivy ok then let's go Cyndaquill." I said calling my fire type. "Cyndaquill use quick attack" Cyndaquill charged at Snivy with great speed.

"Snivy sni" It said.

"Snivy use leer and lower its defense then use tackle." My rival commanded. Snivy gave Cyndaquill a glare that made him shiver. But soon snapped out of it once Snivy charged at it.

"Okay Cyndaquill counter with your own tackle." I said. Cyndaquill charged at Snivy they both charged at each other before both of them taking damage. But do to leer Cyndaquill took more damage.

"Okay Snivy use vine whip to hold him in place"

"Sni vy" It said while using it's vine to hold Cyndaquill in place.

"Now use tackle" Snivy began charging at Cyndaquill. _Oh man what do I do? One more hit and Cyndaquill is done for. Wait I have an idea so crazy it just might work _I thought.

"Cyndaquill wait for it to get close then use ember full blast." I commanded.

"Cynda quill!" He shouted before using his most power full ember when Snivy was close enough. Causing Snivy to faint.

"Oh well I lost." Cheren sighed. "You did great Snivy return."

"Nice job Cheren even with the advantage you gave us run for our money." I commented. "Okay Cyndaquill, return."

"Well here take these berries to help your pokemon." Cheren said handing me some berries. Oran berries I think. So I took the berries before heading to the gym. I see some guy with green hair in front of the gym.

"Are you the gym leader?" I asked.

"Yes and I think I remember you. You walked right past me at the trainers school." He said. Arceus I'm such and idiot. So you want to challenge the gym?" I nodded. "Okay then what was your first pokemon?"

"That would be my Oshawott." I said

"Oshawott it's weak to grass types. I think you need to be ready to face that type." He said

"Oh trust me I am." I said

"Okay then please make your way to the back." He said entering the gym. When I got in there I saw a curtain with the symbol of fire types. Then I saw the three basic symbols water, grass, and fire on switches. _Okay three switches and a curtain for fire types. Maybe I should go for the advantage._ I thought

I then stepped on the water type switch. Luckily it worked so I went to the next one. It was a water curtain. So I stepped on the grass switch. I then went to the grass curtain. I stepped on the fire switch and it opened. I then walked forward to see the gym leader from before.

"Hello I am Cilan one of the gym leaders here." Cilan said. Okay then wait did he just say one of the gym leaders. Then some one spun from behind him with red hair

"I'm Chilli and I light things up with fire." Chilli said. Wait if he is a grass type leader and there's a fire type leader then wait a minute. I then looked to see a third guy. He had blue hair.

"Let me guess you are a water trainer." I said pointing at the blue haired guy.

"You guessed right I am Cress." He said.

"Well you see um we-" Cilan started.

"Okay listen up you are going to battle one of us." Chilli interrupted.

"Indeed and it will be decided by your first pokemon." Cress said. "And since it was Oshawott you shall face Cilan."

"Okay let's do this." I said. "Oshawott let's go."

* * *

**Chapter End. That was a lot of work.**

**Cheren: Ok now when will you let Black free.**

**Who knows.**

**Black: Hey guys while you were busy with the chapter I got the gag off and chewed through the ropes.**

**Ok but you're not smart enough to think of something like that. Anyways review people or you will not see the next chapter. Till next time Froakie out!**


	5. Trio Badge

**Yo what up peep's it's Froakie345 with chapter five fools.**

**Cheren: Black did you take his medicine again! You know he's literally crazy without it.**

**Black: I didn't take it.**

**Cyndaquill: *Snickers***

**Black: Hey you took it didn't you.**

**Cyndaquill: Cynda quill cynda (Translation: Uh no bye) *Runs***

**Black: Hey come back here *chases***

**Me: Ho Ho Ho I don't own pokemon. Merry Christmas!**

**Cheren: It's only October**

* * *

**Black's P.O.V**

The battle had just started and Cilan sent out a Lillipup. Since he has a grass type I saved Cyndaquill for later.

"Go Oshawott" I said.

"Quick Lillipup use work up." Cilan said. _What's work up? _I thought. "Work up is a move that raises a users attack." He explained.

"Oshawott while Lillipup is busy use focus enery followed by tail whip." I said Oshawott focused his energy and then whipped his tail to lower Lillipups defense. Meanwhile Lillipup was still using work up. "Okay now that we have an opening us tackle followed up with water gun." Oshawott charged at Lillipup and did a lot of damage thanks to focus energy and tail whip. But just before Oshawott hit Lillipup stopped using work up.

"Now dodge the water gun and use bite" Cilan commanded. Oshawott fired his water gun but missed. Lillipup then came from up behind and used bite. Thanks to work up it did a lot of damage. They both looked about to faint. But Oshawott showed he could use one more move.

"Now Lillipup use bite one more time" He said.

"Oshawott wait until it's close then use a full power water gun" I commanded.

"Oshawoooottttt." He said as he fired a full powered water gun. But as he fired he became cloaked in a blue aura. Knocking Lillipup out.

"What was that?" I asked confused on what made Oshawott's water gun more powerful than normal.

"That was Oshawott's ability torrent. When it's in a bad situation it increases the power of water type moves. All of the regional starters have abilities like torrent, overgrow, and blaze." Cilan explained while returning his Lillipup. Wait if all starters have those abilities then he's in for a surprise with my next pokemon.

"Okay Oshawott return you were awesome." I said returning my faithful partner.

"Now on to round two let's go Pansage." Cilan said. He sent out a green monkey with what resembles a bush on it's head.

"Okay then Cyndaquill let's finish this battle." I said sending out the first pokemon that I ever caught.

"Cynda" Cyndaquill said spitting out an ember.

"Oh it seems you have a fire type. Well don't get your hopes up we can win even with a disadvantage." Cilan said. Okay Pansage use work up." Pansage was a lot faster with work up cause it finished once it started.

"Okay Cyndaquill use ember followed by quick attack." I said. Cyndaquill sent a barrage of embers at Pansage then lunged at the monkey with incredible speed. Good amount of damage.

"Pansage use lear then lick" Pansage sent Cyndaquill a glare lowering its defenses then licked him right in the face. That left Cyndaquill stunned. "Now Pansage hold him still with vine whip." Pansage sent two vines holding him in place. Ok de ja vu.

"Cyndaquill you know what to do." I said. In response when Pansage was close enough Cyndaquill let out a ember. It did damage but Pansage wasn't out yet. In fact he looked better than Cyndaquill, who looked ready to faint.

"Come on Cyndaquill you know what to do." Said encouraging my pokemon.

"Cynda." He said with a determined face. He then began to glow a bright white. When the glowing stopped he looked different. For on his eyes where open. Two he had a flame on his forehead and tail.

"Quilava!" It stated. I used my pokedex to scan my new pokemon.

_Quilava the volcano pokemon. And the evolved form of Cyndaquill _ _It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight._ My pokedex said.

"Sweet you evolved." I said. He was also surrounded by a orange aura. "It looks like Blaze kicked in too."

"That won't help Pansage you vine whip and use all of your strength." Cilan said.

"Okay Quilava use ember and burn through the vines." Quilava sent a ember that thanks to his ability burned through the vines easily and hit Pansage knocking him out.

"Oh you won. Well it seems as if none of us would be able to beat you." He said handing me a badge that had the colors of the three basic elements. Red, green, and blue. "Here you should take this it's this it's the TM for the move work up." Cilan handed me a plain disk. I heard about these. You point them at a pokemon that can use the move and they forget a move they once knew.

"Thanks." I said before heading to the pokemon center. After I rested my pokemon I decided to teach Oshawott work up. He was happy to learn a new move. Now we can head to the next city and to new adventures.

* * *

**Hey guys Black got my medicine from Quilava who evolved while fighting off Black. But hey Cheren what was I acting like without my medicine?**

**Cheren; Hmm well you acted like a gangster, SpongeBob Squarepants, And Santa Claus.**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH! I acted like Santa! That makes no sense because I'm Claustrophobic!**

**Cheren: How does that have anything to do with you acting like Santa without your medicine?**

**Me: Don't you know? Claustrophobic means you're afraid of Santa.**

**Cheren:*Face-Palms* No it doesn't, Idiot.**

**Me: Hey! Well anyways review peeps!**


	6. Team Plasma and Munna

**Hey people! sixth Chapter! Okay so first on the agenda I am adding some traveling companions to Black's journey so se-**

**Black:*whines* Awwwwwww. Why do I need people to travel with.**

**Because my only reviewer said it'd be a good idea. Okay before the traveling partners I would like to thank benboy6666 for his review's. He is even writing a x and y story and it is actually looking good with only one chapter. Ok so what I want you to do is send some OC's of who Black should travel with. Just put their name and what they look like and there pokemon. Please note that you can tell me ****THREE**** pokemon that your oc has and some pokemon that you want them to catch(They don't have to be from Unova either). Also benboy said I need more adventures on the routes. So that is what I will do...next chapter. Oh and you have some time for the oc because they will not appear until two chapters later. Okay so enjoy the story. BLACK! Do the disclaimer.**

**Black: Froakie345 doesn't own pokemon. Now because you are sticking me with traveling companions I will go hit myself with a bat.*whispers* Or a curtain author hehehehehe.**

* * *

**Black's P.O.V**

"Oshawott use water gun." I commanded. Oshawott sent a jet of water at the opponent. Who was a Purloin that belonged to a Team Plasma grunt. Okay guess I should speed you up to things. So after TRYING to go to route 3 I run into Professor Juniper's colleague Fennel. She said she was researching trainers. That made her sound like a stalker. She said she needed something called dream mist from a pokemon named Munna that lived in the a run down factory right near Striaton.

When I got there the only entrance was in the way. So I had Quilava burn it away. And once I burn it I run into Bianca. She and I looked around and spotted a small pink pokemon. I think it is a Munna. But then we find some Team Plasma grunts. They started kicking the pokemon for dream mist. So I did the only natural thing, I threw rocks at them like I did with that dude at Aspertia. Okay I confess it was me who threw that rock. Okay so back to present time.

"Loin." It cried as it fainted. I smirked cause they had no more pokemon.

"So what you beat us. We still need this dream mist." The guy grunt said while he started kicking the Munna with the girl. You could probably see a vein throbbing on my forehead.

"I'm guessing you guys want another rock to the face." I sad picking up a rock. But suddenly a bright light flashed. And that Ghetsis guy came out of nowhere.

"What do you think you are doing goofing off!" He yelled. "We Team Plasma shall separate pokemon from foolish people." This time it cam from the other side of the room. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Munna. "If you cannot fulfill your duties..."

"T-this isn't Ghetsis he is gathering followers or when he is trying to control people with speeches." The girl said.

"You're right. This is Ghetsis when a mission has failed. We should go apologize now." The guy said. They then ran off. But then Ghetsis disappeared! Fennel showed up and Bianca did a poor attempt at explaining the situation. Thankfully Fennel was able to put it together. Went to her house later on while Bianca searched for the Munna. She gave me a TM for the move cut. It could cut down small trees. Probably wasn't going to us that since Quilava can burn them down. So now it was time to go to route 3 and train more. Hopefully catch another pokemon.

But maybe I should find somebody that I trust and travel with them. I would travel with Cheren but he and I are rivals and rivals don't travel together. Could travel with Bianca but I would go crazy because I had to stop every five minutes because she fell over. And for anybody who even thought of me traveling with N you better watch your back because I may just go crazy. Who wants to travel with a hypocrite?

Well I can travel with a friend later on. For now I'll get some training in. I can tell Oshawott is ready to evolve because he learned razor shell. Quilava learned flame wheel. More adventure!

* * *

**And done! Okay so like I said send in OC's for Black to travel wi-**

**Black: Hate you! Gonna kill you to!**

**Get in line. Okay so review and bye the way those of you asking where Bianca is when I talk to the cast SHE WON'T BE HERE I CAN'T TAKE BEING HERE WITH TWO IDIOT'S! No offence Black.**

**Black: Offence taken.**

**Cheren: He isn't lying you know.**

**Black: Hey where were you?**

**Cheren: Went for a walk. I ran into some trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder. I battled him and he couldn't put up a good fight what so ever.**

**Black: Really? Sounds like a pretty bad trainer.**

**Cheren I know said he went through all the leagues and he only one once. Not only that I battled his Pikachu and dismantled him. He said his Pikachu is his only pokemon that he brings to other regions.**

**Ok review and if any of you are fans of Ash Ketchum sorry but he really is a bad trainer. Peace out. **


	7. The baby blitzle

**Yo people! Froakie345 here with chapter 7.**

**Black: Yay one more chapter until you give me traveling companions.**

**Glad you feel that way**

**Black: It's sarcasm you dope**

**Haha very funny. Oh bye the way with your oc's If you want add a background story if you feel like it. Oh and when we get to the cave on route 3(next chapter) we will do it a little bit different. But I will give you this. There from the anime and they would have trouble stealing a Magikarp! (Let alone Pikachu). Ok so now to get revenge on Black. DIE FOOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I heard you when you threatened to beat me with a bat.**

**Black: *Runs8 Froakie345 doesn't own pokemon. He won't even own the oc's. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. HE HAS EARS LIKE A HAWK.**

* * *

**Black's P.O.V**

"Okay use razor shell and finish this thing up partner." I said. Right now we were battling a schoolers Gigalith. Probably there parent's pokemon. Okay I think I should catch you up to speed. Bye the way they are in first grade.

* * *

_Flashback No P.O.V_

_Black was walking along route 3 when he decided to let his pokemon out for a while._

_"Oshawott/Quilava." They said._

_"Okay guys time to let you out." Black said. But he forgot that he was close to a school. He suddenly felt a tug on his leg. He looked down to see a little girl in a school uniform (Think of the school girl sprite sprite)._

_"Excuse me I was wondering if we could play with your pokemon mister." She said._

_"Well I don't mind." Black said._

_"Thank you mister."_

_"You're welcome." As soon as the three left he felt a nudge on the other leg. He looked down to see a small black and white pokemon that resembled a zebra. He scanned it with his pokedex. _Blitzle the electrified pokémon. When thunderclouds cover the sky, it will appear. It can catch lightning with its mane and store the electricity. _He looked at me for some reason. When he looked where it came from and saw what looked like a shell. _Wait a minute shells don't tell me I'm the first thing it saw. _Black thought._

_"Oh man that means it's going to follow me no matter what. Well I'll just have to catch it. Pokeball go!" He exclaimed. He through a pokeball at the Blitzle. Since it was a baby pokemon it didn't know what to do so the pokeball made a click after shaking three times._

_"Great now I have one more pokemon." He said. "Come on out." He then brought back out his new pokemon. Who began to rub against his leg._

_"OSHAWOTT/QUILAVA." The cries broke through his thoughts. He ran to see Quilava and Oshawott with some scrapes and a couple of bruises._

_"Guy's are you ok?" He asked. "Ok who did this?" He looked to see a massive pokemon made of blue rocks and red gems. _A Gigalith._ He thought. "Whose pokemon is this?" He looked to see a kid about the age of the other kids. He didn't where the same outfit as the other kids. _My guess with that smirk on his face he attacked my pokemon for no reason._ He thought._

_"Are you the trainer to those pokemon?" He asked._

_"Yes I am. Now why did you attack them?" Black asked._

_"Because I wanted to show the power of my dad's Gigalith and they just happened to be my targets." The kid said._

_"Ok kid what's your name?" He asked._

_"Bryan." Bryan said. "Besides it's not a problem that I have this pokemon all of the kids have there parents pokemon. There pretty strong to. Except yours." Some people hiding in the bushes heard this. Yet nobody noticed them._

_"Okay time to shut you up. I suggest that I get my pokemon rested then we will battle. My Oshawott vs. your Gigalith." Black challenged._

_"Deal." Bryan said. After resting his pokemon Black went outside to the field. Both of them got the explanation on the Blitzle following him everywhere._

_"Let's do this Oshawott." Black said encouraging his partner._

_"Win this Gigalith." Bryan said. "Use smack down." Gigalith sent a rock hurdling towards Oshawott._

_"Dodge and use work up as fast as you can." Black said. Oshawott worked up his energy real fast. "Now use razor shell." The pokemon took it's shell off and slashed it on Gigalith doing quite the damage._

_"Urgh use rock blast." The giant pokemon sent rock after rock at Oshawott doing a lot of damage._

_"Oshawott are you ok?" Black asked._

_"Osha." The water type said getting right back up_

_"Good now let's try this triple combo tackle Gigalith then use razor shell and while it's stunned use water gun." Black commanded._

_"Quick use rock blast." Bryan commanded. Oshawott charged towards Gigalith and with rock blasts not so good accuracy the small water type dodged with ease. He rammed into the rock type. He proceeded to slash it with it's shell followed by a blast of water. Lowering it's health a great amount._

_"Ugh quick use smack down." Bryan said. It launched a rock at Oshawott with great speed before he could dodge._

_"Oshawott hang in there." Black pleaded. Oshawott got on one knee struggling. He then got on both feet. When he got on both feet he started to glow bright white. "H-he's evolving." When the glow stopped Oshawott had changed form. He now was dark blue and some what taller. He also grew some whiskers. He had two shells on both of his sides._

_Black scanned the new pokemon with his pokedex. _Dewott the Discipline Pokémon. Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops._ Dewott then was surrounded by a blue aura._

_"Looks like torrent kicked in." Black said._

* * *

**Black's P.O.V Present time**

"Okay use razor shell and finish this up partner." I said. Dewott charged at Gigalith with both scalchop's in hand. He slashed the behemoth with both shells in a X form. Knocking it out. "I win."

"WHAT?! How did I lose?" Bryan asked.

"Well for one you only used attacking and you never wanted him to dodge." I started. "Also torrent boosted Dewott's water type moves so that gave him a boost also thanks to when I used work up."

"I-I-I see now. Well I'm sorry for attacking your pokemon." He apologized.

"It's ok well gotta go bye." I said leaving them. I looked at my pokemon they where happy to walk. Well Blitzle was just happy because it's a baby pokemon. I was thinking of exploring the wellspring cave nearby. That should prove interesting.

* * *

**There that is chapter 7 done. Also I have decided that Black will meet one oc a chapter for two chapters.**

**Black: Still hate you for that.**

**Shut up.**

**Cheren: Ok so my line as usual review and send in OC's for Black's traveling companion's. Till later bye. **


	8. Meet Arthur

**Hey people. Ok so before oc's are annou-**

**Black: Hate you.**

**So what get over it. So as I was saying I have made a partnership with benboy6666. He is my partner in crime, uh I mean stories. We will give each other advertising. On that note read his stories. Ok who's oc is one of whiny pant's traveling companions. Drumroll please.**

***Black walks in rolling a drum with Cheren trapped inside.***

***Sweat-drops* That'll work I guess. So before benboy6666 became my partner he sent an oc. WINNER BENBOY6666! STUPID CAPS LOCK. There much better. Since Cheren is preoccupied I shall do the disclaimer. I do not own pokemon. I only own this story. Aaaaannnnndddd ACTION!**

* * *

**Black's P.O.V**

I'm currently walking through Wellspring cave. I found plenty of useful items. I started to hear running and saw a guy a little older than me running for his life. He had blond hair and a orange sweat band on his forehead. He wore an orange and white jacket along with gray sneakers. Dude ran right into me.

"Hey watch where you're going." I said.

"Sorry about that." He replied. "Hey is anybody running behind us?"

"Uh no." I said was somebody chasing him.

"Good I lost them." He said looking relieved. "I'm Arthur sorry about that."

"It's ok now that we settled that who was following you and why?" I asked. Confused why he ran the way he did.

"I was being chased by Team Rocket members. They kinda have a grudge against me." He said. What kind of grudge?

"What exactly are they mad about?" I asked.

"Well let's see it all started when-

* * *

_Flashback 3 years ago: Kanto_

_A young boy 13 years of age was walking through the big city of Saffron. He was walking until he found a mysterious person dressed in all black. The only thing he had that wasn't black was a red 'R' on his shirt. The person looked at Arthur and saw he had some pokemon on him. The mysterious person walked away for then._

_Half an hour later Arthur was still enjoying the sights of Saffron. When suddenly he was hit by a mysterious object. The world around him became black. He woke up 15 minutes later. He noticed he was on the route between Saffron and Vermillion. He then felt around his waist. His face turned deadly pale. He had no pokeballs. He ran right into Saffron city. He asked everybody if he saw a mysterious person dressed in all black. They knew that he was a Team rocket grunt. They heard rumors that silph co. was taken over by team rocket._

_Arthur soon came up with a plan. He looked around for the nearest team rocket grunt. He knocked the grunt out and took his uniform. He then pretended to be a rocket agent. He searched for where they had the pokemon. When he found them he acted as if he would take places with the guard. He also gave Arthur a key. What Arthur didn't see was the grunt had a suspicious look on his face as he left._

_Arthur looked to see if the coast was clear. He opened the safe. He could only see the pokeball for his Charmander. He figured he would save them all. He took two more before he heard an alarm. He noticed a couple of grunts. They sent out grass types. Luckily he had Charmander. He knocked them all out in one move. He then was able to find a hiding spot outside Saffron._

_He looked at the two pokeballs in his hands. He opened them up to find a green gecko and a black dinosaur. He had no idea what they were. He had no time to figure it out either. He got on the first boat to any region. He went to Johto but they found him their. He went to Hoenn but no use. He was able to find out what the gecko was. A Treecko, a starter their. He traveled through Sinnoh still they found them there too. Finally he went to Unova. Because it was more isolated he was able to go into hiding better. He was even able to get a badge! He learned that the dinosaur was a Deino._

_He finally thought he could stop running. But on route 3 he was spotted by grunts fooling around. He ran into Wellspring cave. He soon ran into the you Black._

* * *

**End Flashback**

"And that's my story." Arthur said. "They knew they had no threats until me. So they wanted to eliminate me." Black had finally processed everything he was told.

"Wow talk about an adventure!" He said. "Don't worry if we run into any grunts I can take care of them. Let it be a battle or they just aggravate me and I throw rocks at their faces." Arthur laughed at this. "No seriously." He then stopped laughing. "I've had my encounter with hippies."

"Ok then. Well do you know how to get out?" Arthur asked.

"Sure do!" Black stated proudly. But before they took one step they were stopped by the two grunts. "Oh come on!" Black yelled. "Well no time to run let's tag team these fools."

"You sure?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. Yo men in black! How about this if you battle and we win you leave Arthur alone." Black said. Wanting to battle. The two grunts obviously underestimating Black.

"Sure thing go Pansage." Grunt 1 said.

"Let's go Panpour." Grunt 2 said.

"Treecko let's battle." Arthur said sending out the gecko.

"Let's go Quilava." Black said.

"Pansage use work up then cut on the big rat."

"Panpour use leer the lick on the gecko."

Pansage began to work itself up and the used a long claw on Quilava. While Panpur glared at Treecko before licking him in the face.

"Quilava use quick attack and turn it into a flame wheel."

"Treecko use quick attack then absorb."

Quilava charged at Pansage at incredible speed then began to spin covering itself in flames. Knocking Pansage out showing it wasn't that strong. On the other end Treecko charged at Panpour with incredible speed as well then Absorbed his opponent's strength. Knocking it out in the process. Showing it had equal strength as its teammate.

"You'll pay for this." Grunt 1 said as they ran away.

"Good job Arthur." Black said high fiving him.

"Thanks you're not to bad yourself." He complemented. They then proceeded to leave the cave.

"So what are you gonna do now I mean Team rocket is still trying to get you?" Black asked.

"Weeellll I know it's a lot to ask but I was wondering if I could travel with you I mean almost everybody else I've met has turned out to be Team Rocket because they never battled with me." He asked feeling a little awkward.

"Sure thing. Besides it's not that fun if you don't have a human traveling companion." Black said with a smile on his face

"Thanks a lot. Hey why not show each other our other pokemon." Arthur suggested. Opening two more pokeballs. Revealing a Charmander and a Dieno.

"Ok then let's go guys." He said but he was only was able to get Dewott out on his own. Blitzle came out by itself. "Well I heard about your pokemon now let me introduce you to mine. This is Dewott he's my starter. Then there's Blitzle. He hatched from an egg and I was the first living thing it saw. And the thing is he wasn't even my egg." Arthur laughed at this. The pokemon all got along well. They decided to camp out on route 3. They set up separate tents. Resting for there next adventure.

* * *

**Ok so that's done. Someone send in another oc. You have 4 days left. Thank you for the oc benboy. Also in the next chapter ben had a request for his oc so I shall do just that.**

**Black: You know Arthur doesn't seem so bad.**

**Ok then Review people. If you do you get a cookie. If not you get a dead body. Bye**


	9. The sneaky Sadile & the angry Zebstrikas

**Hey I'm back with the ninth chapter. Man it feel's as if I haven't updated in a while.**

**Black: That's because the last update was Friday.**

**Shut up. And to any of you readers who believe I shall put in some romance between Black and someone else. NO! I WILL WRITE SOMETHING WITH ROMANCE IN IT WHEN H*** FREEZES THE F*** OVER! Now that is over story time. Ok so as the title suggested there is a sandile in this story and what is it doing? Well read and find out! Cheren, Disclaimer, Now.**

**Cheren: Sure thing. Froakie345 does not own Pokémon or Arthur the OC. He does own the OC in his partner benboy6666's story. But the oc won't be featured for a while in the story.**

**Black: Why do you do everything he tells you to do Cheren.**

**Cheren: You don't know? The dude has Author powers. Show him froakie.**

**Me* Snaps fingers tiny umbrella appears in black's hands***

**Black: That's it...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**That's not all look up Black.*Pointing up***

**Black: An anvil really. Read the story while I die.**

* * *

**Black's P.O.V**

It has been a tiring day. First some kid attack's my Pokémon then I won in a battle against him. Oshawott evolved. Not only that a Blitzle hatched and thinks I'm it's father hopefully. Then in Wellspring cave I run into a guy named Arthur who travelled the five regions just to get away from team rocket. But that is in the past. Me and Arthur set up camp here. Man that guy can cook!

I heard some kind of rustling sound near us. I also heard...chewing? I looked at the time on my cross-transceiver. 1:00 in the morning! I looked around everything looked normal. The tent, our stuff, my Blitzle chewing away at my backpack, the wait a minute.

"Blitzle!" I whispered. "What are you doing awake and outside of your Pokéball." I am not very happy when I don't sleep.

"BLITZLE!" I translated that as "Daddy." At least I hope he knows I'm a guy. I have to teach him to stay in his Pokéball. Or at least not chew our things.

"You shouldn't be chewing things up." I scolded. Arceus I didn't think I would be doing stuff like this until I was at least 24. I'm 13 for crying out loud. I looked at Blitzle to see he was about to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." And there goes the water works. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."

"Hey there I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you doing that anymore." I said bending down to his level and petting it. It worked obviously because then he decided to lick my cheek. "Now do you promise me not to do that again."

"BLITZ!" He yelled. Got to teach him volume next.

"Ugh, Black? What are you doing up so early." Arthur asked me obviously woke up because of my Pokémon's yell's.

"Blitzle here thought it would be fun to eat my backpack." I explained. "Now I plan on teaching him about volume."

"Hehe. Well I'm getting some more sleep night Black."

"Night Arthur."

A couple of hours later the sun was shining. I checked the time. 9:00. Much better. Me and Arthur then got up and packed everything away. We then began to travel. We battled every wild Pokémon we came across. We did that for a while until Blitzle decided to stay out. I have a feeling he's going to be doing a lot of that. He even learned a knew move Shock wave. Ten minutes after Blitzle learned shock wave we were hit by one. I looked at Blitzle and he was unaffected by it. His ability must be Motor Drive because man did his speed increase.

I looked around the area it came from. Then I saw two Pokémon that resembled a Blitzle. Except they are taller. _Zebstrika the thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions._ My Pokedex told me. Oh just great. But what has it so angry at us?

"Arthur I think there angry for some reason." I said.

"Way to go Captain Obvious. The question is why." He said.

"How should I know I don't have a psychic type yet." I replied. "How about we ask them and they can try to tell us."

"Yes what a great idea. That never got anybody killed before." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Man I have no idea how to calm these things. Well time to ba-

"Blitz." The cry of my Pokémon broke me of my thoughts. I looked to see my Blitzle being cheerful to those angry Zebstrika. They seem to have tears in there eyes. Why?

"Hey Black. You said Blitzle hatched from an egg right?" Arthur asked me.

"Yeah why." I wanted to know where he was going with this.

"Well use your Pokedex to see if one of them is male and the other is female." He told me. I still have no idea where he was going with this. But it was our only chance of living.

"The one on the left is female. And the one on the right is male. I still don't see were you're going with this." I said. Arthur face palmed and the slapped me upside my head. "Ow what was that for!"

"Arceus Black you are an idiot. Can't you tell. Those Zebstrikas are the parents to your Blitzle!" He said. Ok this now makes sense. "I suggest we prove that you didn't mean to take there baby." I then walked up to them slowly. they could sense my presence. They began to growl and charge up there thunderbolt attacks.

"Hey wait I don't want any trouble." I said in a comforting voice. They decided to listen to what I had to say. "Is this Blitzle really your baby?" They nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't know that. In fact I didn't even know were his egg was. Blitzle just found me after it hatched and imprinted on me. I don't mean any harm to you." I don't think they believed me because they decided to use thunderbolt on me. Talk about a shocker. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Man those things are strong.

"Okay they look pretty strong." Arthur said.

"You zzzt think zzt Capzztain Obvious zztt." I said trying to speak.

"Yeah time to bring out my ace go Charmander!" He said bringing out a orange lizard with a flame on it's tail. He must be crazy. "Use flamethrower." Charmander shot a huge flamethrower at the two raging Pokémon. That didn't work because they launched a thunder at Arthur. The next thing we saw was a bright flash. But Arthur didn't scream.

"Arthur are zzt you ok zzt!?" I yelled.

"Sand sandile!" That was not Arthur. But it was a Sandile. Did it save him? If so why.

"Hey I'm alive! How is it that I didn't get even a scratch on me." Arthur said once the smoke cleaned.

"Because that Sandile took the attack head on." I said finally recovering from the thunderbolt. "Just wish the thing was here a few minutes ago."

"Oh well thank you Sandile. Now please we mean no harm to you or your baby. In fact Black is a great person. If it weren't for him team rocket probably would have killed me by now. And he's been taking great care of Blitzle. Just ask him or any of his other Pokémon." Arthur said. But I heard the sound of Pokeballs opening.

"Quilava!" I heard Quilava sticking up for me.

"Dewott!" Dewott too.

"Blitzle." My Pokémon said before licking my face. I looked and saw that the Zebstrika's were now no longer enraged. In fact they looked happy.

"Zeb strika zeb." The male one said before they both left with tears in there eyes.

"Well now that that is over where did you come from." Arthur said looking down at the Sandile that saved his life.

"Well when a mommy Krookadile and a daddy Krookadile love each other very much-" I was cut off from my sarcastic joke that Dewott, Quilava, And Charmander were laughing at. Blitzle was asking Dewott what I meant by that.

"Not what I meant Black." He said glaring at me. "What I meant was what are you doing here saving me?" The Sandile tried to explain. Flashback time.

* * *

_Flashback no P.O.V_

_We come across a shy sandile exploring Wellspring cave. He heard what sounded like running and yelling coming from the left tunnel. Curious he followed the sound. He came across our heroes battling the team rocket grunts. He was amazed at how they annihilated them. He had mostly taken a liking to Arthur. So he slowly followed them._

_He had followed them for a day. He saw that Black owned a Blitzle. And by the looks of it the Blitzle was a baby Pokémon. He soon lost them when someone tried to catch him. He escaped and saw Black with electricity flowing through him and Arthur about to be blasted by the Zebstrika. Sandile didn't want Arthur to die so he took the attack head on. Being a ground type the thunder did nothing._

* * *

**Present time Black's P.O.V**

I don't know what is harder to believe. The fact that the Sandile tried to explain it with hand movements. Or the fact that we got it.

"Ok so after everything you told us I'm guessing you want to join me?" Arthur said. The Pokémon nodded

"And you said I was captain obvious." I said getting a comeback in.

"Ha ha ha very funny. Never mind him Pokeball go!" Athur said sarcasm dripping from the first part. He through a Pokeball at the Sandile. It shook once, twice, three times, click. "Yes I caught a Sandile!" Arthur began praising his new Pokémon.

"Okay now that that is over with can we please get going so we can get our next gym badges?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes we can." Arthur stated cheerfully. Hope he isn't like this every time he catches a Pokémon. I'll go crazy. Well new city's new adventures.

* * *

**Done with the ninth chapter. Man that took a lot of work.**

**Black: I liked it other than the fact that two angry Pokémon try to kill me.**

**Stop whining. If it weren't for that Sandile both you and Arthur would be dead.**

**Dewott:*Snickers***

**Black: What are you laughing at?**

**Dewott: *Runs***

**Black: COME BACK HERE *Chases***

**Ok then review or else I mean it. BYE**


	10. More hippies and a rare dragon

**Hey guys I'm baaaaack. It feels like I haven't updated in weeks.**

**Cheren: That's because you haven't.**

**Shut up. Anyways to those of you who haven't reviewed. I shall go get a mudkip and he can FIA HIS LAZA. I have a special mudkip that knows Hyper Beam.**

**Black: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH *Is disintegrated by hyper beam***

**Mudkip: He said he didn't lik mudkipz.**

**Good enough for me*Snaps fingers* Black is alive. Cheren disclaimer.**

**Cheren: Ok Froakie345 does not own pokemon. He only owns his collection of pokemon video games.**

**Meowth that's right. That was random. Ok read story.**

* * *

**Black's P.O.V**

Man am I tired. The parents to my Blizle tried to kill me. They thought I took there baby. Arthur would have died had it not been for his new sandile. Well now time to set up camp.

"I'm Hungry" I said.

"You just ate 20 minutes ago." Said Arthur extremely annoyed. I do that on purpose just to annoy him.

"It seems like you're annoyed. My job is done." I said looking extremely satisfied. That lasted for 3 seconds before my but was on fire. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW" I looked to see a snickering Arthur and Charmander

"That is what you get. Haha." We were just about to get the tent ready when in one swift motion a dark figure ran incredibly fast took a pokeball off of my belt.

"HEY GET BACK HERE" I yelled at the figure. They looked back at me. The only thing I could make out was the all to familiar P on blue lightning. "Just great a hippie took my Pokémon."

"What did he take?" Arthur questioned.

"Let's see." I took my remaining Pokeballs and opened them. I saw Dewott, Quilava, And Blitzle.

"Wait that's all of them. Are you sure he took one of your Pokémon?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." I think there was something I wanted to tell him. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I caught a new Pokémon."

"Really what did you catch." Arthur asked.

"I'll spare you the details later lets just move it." I said returning Quilava and Blitzle.

So we ran in the direction the figure went. It would have been hard to follow him if it weren't for Arthur's charmander. We chased and chased until we finally cornered him.

"Okay we finally cornered you now give me back my Pokémon." I said extremely mad. This guys lucky we ran to a place where I couldn't find any rocks.

"Ha do you think I would come alone." The guy said. Out from the bushes came out a female grunt. "You don't stand a chance against us."

"If you think so why not put your money where your mouth is." I was ready to destroy them. "Let's go Dewott."

"Dew ott." Dewott said. He was equally mad because he became fast friends with the Pokémon.

"Do you think you're fighting alone Charmander battle time." Arthur said.

"So a fire and water type. We'll just send out this. Go axew!" The guy said sending out a small dragon with axe like tusks in it's mouth.

"Deino let's go." The female said sending out a small black dragon that looked like it had bruises on it.

"Man talk about bad luck. I taught Dewott a move for these types. Dewott use ice beam." I said. Dewott fired a beam of ice at the Axew. "Axew counter with dragon rage." That wasn't a smart move. It was frozen by Ice beam." Now Dewott hit it back with Razor Shell." Dewott hit the frozen dragon rage. And because of it's speed it knocked the Pokémon out cold. On Arthur's end it wasn't going good.

"Charmander use Flamethrower." The fire lizard sent out a great amount of flames out to Deino. But it did nothing!

"Hahahahahaha. What pathetic strength." The female said. "Besides we didn't want to do this. We just wanted to liberate your Pokémon." Okay she is so unlucky. Arthur and the guy are the only witnesses. Arthur wouldn't say anything and the guy would end up with the girl. Wherever is a good place for dead bodies.

"Urgh Flamethrower one more time." Again a great amount of flames hit the dragon. Nothing at all.

"Deino finish this kid off with dragon tail." The Deino surrounded itself in a powerful aura. It charged at Charmander with incredible speed. Doing amazing damage.

"Charmander, no!' Arthur screamed. "C'mon charmander buddy. You can do it I know you can." He tried to encourage his best friend and starter to keep fighting.

"Charmander you can keep fighting." I said trying to encourage him to.

"Dewott dew ott ott." Dewott said encouraging his friend.

"Char mander char." Charmander said using all of his strength to stand up. As soon as he could stand up he was surrounded by a white light. When the light faded. Charmander had grown taller. He had darker skin. Also the top of his head went up to a stub. _Charmeleon. The flame Pokémon. In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars._ It evolved into Charmeleon!

"Awesome Charmeleon! Use brick break." Arthur said. Charmeleon's hand glowed white and he swung it one the top of Deino's head. Being a dark type it was weak to fighting type moves. It was knocked out as the move hit.

"Know give me back my Pokémon." I demanded.

"Oh well I'm sorry but I don't know witch one is yours." The male grunt said. He stole about ten Pokémon. I don't think I could get any more ticked off. First I took a stick and threw it at the guys eye. While he was stunned I took all of the Pokeballs.

"I'll take these thank you very much." I said. "Now leave before I roast you with Quilava.!" At those words the two ran off because they couldn't fight. I proceeded to look through all of the Pokeballs. They stole two Drilbur's, Three Woobat's, Three Roggenrola's, Two Blitzle's, But there was one Pokémon that I was happy to see.

"DRATINI" I said before hugging the Pokémon they stole from me.

"YOU CAUGHT A DRATINI. HOW DO YOU FIND SO MANY RARE POKEMON!" I should have known that he would say this.

"Listen I would love to explain but that has to wait. First we should return these Pokémon'" I said. Dratini slithered up to my shoulder while Dewott walked with me.

"You're right. C'mon Charmeleon." Arthur said while Charmeleon gave use light. We finally found our way out of the forest thirty minutes later. We found out that the trainers who's Pokémon were stolen traveling in a group. We safely returned all of the Pokémon. Before we left they gave us both stones mine was a leaf stone while Arthur received a thunder stone.

"Hey thanks." I said grateful they gave us these stones.

"It's getting late I think we set up camp and you can tell me how you caught a Dratini." Arthur said. He really wanted an explanation. I didn't care. All that mattered was that I got back Dratini. Now I have four Pokémon. I think I should wait before I catch something else. Well we're pretty close to the next city and a new gym badge!

* * *

**Man that was a lot of work.**

**Cheren: So not only did Black get a Cyndaquill, you gave him a Dratini. Steady team.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Cheren: Also did you use the real fire.**

**Black: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW. *Runs around with his Butt on fire*.**

**Cheren: I take that as a yes.**

**Ok well while Dewott takes care of that fire, read and review.**


	11. Those Rockets

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 11 of Pokémon Black and White: Unova adventures. So in this chapter Black explains how he caught his Dratini.**

**Black: I actually liked that idea.**

**Cheren: of course you would. You got another rare Pokémon!**

**Black: You're just jealous.**

**Cheren: Am not!**

**Black: Are so**

**Am not**

**Are so**

**Am not**

**Are so**

**Am not**

**Me: ENOUGH! If you to do not stop arguing I will tie you up to chairs and make you watch DORA.**

**Black and Cheren: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Well while those to scream scared I will do the disclaimer. I do not own Pokémon. If I did the main character wouldn't be some weak trainer like Ash Ketchum. The main character would be Red because he's Awesome.**

* * *

The next day Black and Arthur took down the camp and were walking to Nacrene City.

"Ok now tell me how you caught something as rare as a DRATINI!" Arthur demanded.

"Ok I get it." Black said trying to stop the ringing. "It all started when we went off training."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Black and Arthur had decided to go there separate way's to train and catch pokemon. Black as usual let Dewott walk with him. They walked for about ten minutes until they stumbled upon a herd of scared Pokémon._

_"What was that about?" Black asked._

_"Dewott." Dewott shrugged. They continued to walk for another five minutes until they spotted a Dratini being attacked by a Druddigon. It looked wild until he saw the team rocket grunt giving commands. The Dratini looked like it already passed the fainted stage._

_"HEY." Black said enraged. "What do you think you're doing?!"_

_"What does it look like?" The grunt responded. "I'm getting rid of this Dratini that has become a thorn in my side." Black growled at this._

_"Enough! You and I will battle. If I win you leave this Dratini alone." Black said. Saying he was ticked was only scratching the surface._

_"Fine by me. But if I win I take you prisoner." The grunt said giving his part of the deal._

_"...Deal" Black said ready to be taken away if he loses. "Dewott get ready to fight."_

_"Druddigon let's get this over with." The grunt said. "Finish this with dragon claw!"_

_The Druddigon's claw became surrounded by a blue aura and tried to strike Dewott._

_"Dewott slid to the right and strike him with Razor shell!" Dewott slid under Druddigon's claw and struck him in the side with his shell. It didn't even have a scratch on it._ What?! Impossible, not only did it do nothing but Dewott took damage. Did he get hit bye the Dragon Claw?_ Black thought._

_"Hahahaha. I know that look on your face. All of my opponents have that look on there face when they face Druddigon." The grunt laughed. "Since I'm feeling generous I'll tell you why your Pokémon took damage. Druddigons ability is rough skin. It does damage to any Pokémon that uses a Physical attack on Druddigon. Druddigon use Dragon rage."_

_The Pokémon spewed purple energy at Dewott._

_"Dewwww." Dewott grunted in pain._

_"Dewott!" Black yelled worried. "C'mon buddy we can't lose this now." He thought it was over until it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Dewott I just remembered something. The new move that we practiced. Remember?" At this it hit Dewott like a ton of bricks just like his trainer. "Let's finish this use Ice Beam." Dewott at this command fired a beam of ice from his mouth. When it hit Druddigon became frozen all over signaling his defeat._

_"No how could you beat me." The rocket grunt said utterly shocked. He returned his Druddigon before running off._

_"Good riddance." Black spat. "Now let's take care of this guy." He kneeled down to the level of the small snake dragon. "We really need to find a Pokémon Center." He didn't notice the Kadabra getting closer._

_"Dewott dew ott ott." Dewott said trying to get the attention of his trainer._

_"What is it buddy?" Black asked his loyal starter. He looked and finally saw the psychic type. "Hey didn't I see you with the herd of scared Pokémon?" The Pokémon nodded. He then began to glow bright white along with the Dratini. The next minute the Dragon was as good as new._

_"Thanks Kadabra. How are you feeling Dratini?" The dratini bounced with excitement._

_"Tini Dra." The Pokémon slithered up Blacks body onto his shoulder._

_"I'm guessing you want to join us?" Black asked. The Pokémon nodded anxiously. "Ok then. Pokeball, GO!" Black tossed the ball at Dratini. It was sucked in before it shook. Once, Twice, Three times. Click. "Awesome. I caught a Dratini." Black celebrated. Black proceeded to let Dratini meet his other Pokémon and they walked back to where him and Arthur would meet when they were done._

* * *

**End Flashback: Current time.**

"Wow. Wait you faced a member of Team Rocket?" Arthur asked. Black nodded. "You know they may chase after you too. I mean they probably know you have a Dratini. And if they can get there hands on it they might sell it."

"True but do you think I'm scared of them? I mean we both risked getting lost in a forest to rescue some Pokémon. We will do crazy things." Black retaliated.

"Got a point...Hey Nacrene City!" Arthur said. At the last part Black and Arthur ran into town. They kept running until they found the Pokémon Center. What surprised Black was his rival standing in front of the center.

"Hey Black." Cheren said. "It's been awhile. Who's that?" Cheren finally noticed Arthur.

"Hey I'm Arthur." Arthur introduced himself.

"Oh well I'm Cheren." Black's rival said as they shook hands.

"Arthur and I met in wellspring cave." Black said. He proceeded to explain what happened at the cave.

"Wow."

"I know. Hey while we're here why not a battle?" Black suggested.

"Sounds good. Hey Arthur can you ref?" Cheren asked.

"Sure but I want a battle too." Arthur said. "I think one on one will do."

"Okay lets go Purloin." Cheren sent out a Pokémon that resembled a purple cat.

"Purloin huh. Well let's go!" Black said throwing a Pokeball ready for an intense battle.

* * *

**Wow that was great. Anyways lets see how Black and Cheren are doing.**

**Black and Cheren: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**ENOUGH! If you two stop arguing I will not make you watch Dora.**

**Black and Cheren: Thank you so much.**

**Anyways...review Froakie out.**

**Black: *Singing the tellatubbies theme song while dancing like a crazy idiot***

**I don't want to know.**


	12. Nacrene Gym Battle!

**Hey chapter twelve guys. So I was thinking why not keep you guys updated on exactly how strong Black and Arthurs Pokémon are! And no I'm not stealing the idea from Killer of thy cookies. NO. I'm just doing it so you guys aren't asking how strong there Pokémon are or what he has. Any ways BLACK DISCLAIMER!**

**Black: Froakie345 doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Read everybody!**

* * *

**Black's Pokémon:**

**Dewott, level 20, Moves: Fury cutter, Work up, Razor Shell, Ice beam.**

**Quilava, level 19, Moves: Ember, Quick attack, Smokescreen, Leer.**

**Blitzle, level 14, Moves: Charge, Shock wave, Tail whip, Quick attack.**

**Dratini, level 15, Moves: Wrap, Leer, Thunder wave, Dragon rage.**

* * *

**Arthur's Pokémon:**

**Charmeleon, Level 39, Moves: Flame burst, Fire fang, Slash, brick break.**

**Grovyle, Level 18, Moves: Leaf blade, Absorb, Quick attack, Pursuit.**

**Deino, Level 16, Moves: Dragon rage, Focus energy, Bite, Headbutt.**

**Sandile, level 16, Moves: Bite, Sand-Attack, Sand tomb, Assurance.**

* * *

Black and Arthur walked through the doors of the Museum with there small Pokémon. The room was filled with rare fossils and other ancient items. They walked up to see a skeleton of a giant winged Pokémon.

"It says this Pokémon flew around the world. It became a skeleton after an accident with an air plane." Black read off of the monument.

"Black." Arthur said.

"Yeah?" Black replied.

"Has Dratini seen this skeleton?" Arthur asked.

"No why?" Black asked back.

"It's a skeleton of a Dragonite. Dratinis' finale form." Arthur informed. "Return him to his Pokeball until it's out of eyesight." Black did as told. The continued to look through the museum reading monuments as they go.

"This says it's just an ordinary stone that is just to look at." Black deadpanned. They ignored it and walked to the back of the museum to find a library. "Oh come on! Where is the gym?" Black shouted.

"Oh hello there." A man wearing a lab coat walked up to them. "I believe you want to challenge the gym?" The duo nodded. "Well to get to the gym you must first look for memo's hidden within the books. First you should read **Nice to meat you Pokémon**." The man explained. "Oh just so you know the gym leader Lenora is my wife." The man then walked off.

"Okay so we have to find that book." Arthur said. They looked in the children section of the library. They found the book they were looking for soon enough. The book itself had a picture of a boy and a small brown rat Pokémon, Patrat. They began researching the memo's in the books until they finally came across a book shelf with a hidden switch on it. Black decided to press it. After pressing the button the bookshelf began to move to the right. Under the book case was a hidden stair case! As they proceeded to walk down the stairs Arthur realized something.

"You know I think the gym leader is testing our book smart knowledge." Arthur said.

"What makes you think that?" Black asked his friend.

"Because we had to use clues found in books to navigate through the gym. Also Striaton Gym tested our knowledge on types." Arthur informed.

"Oh. I never thought of that" Black said clueless. Black growled at me for saying that. (**A/N: Like I care.**) "You shut up."

"Black! Stop breaking the forth wall!" Arthur scolded.

"FINE! Let's just get back to the story." Black said. They descended down the stair case to a hidden room. The hidden room itself was filled with research papers and fossilized bones. They looked to see a woman with blue hair at the desk in the room.

"Oh you must be challengers. I'm Lenora the gym leader." Lenora explained.

"I'm Arthur and this is Black." Arthur introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Now who will go first?" Lenora asked.

"I think Black should go first. Also how about both of us should be just one on one." Arthur suggested.

"That's okay with me. What about you Black?" Lenora asked our hero.

"Sure thing." Black said. "Now let's battle!"

"Okay. Go Herdier!" Lenora said bringing out a brown and blue dog like Pokémon.

"Hmm. Go Dewott!" Black shouted summoning his starter Pokémon. "Dewott start off with ice beam!" Dewott sent a beam of ice rocketing at Herdier.

"Herdier dodge then use bite!" Lenora called. Herdier dove right under the ice beam. He then ran up to Dewott and bit him on the arm.

"Dewott are you ok?!" Black asked.

"Dew." Dewott said nodding.

"Good now use razor shell!" Black commanded. Dewott ran up to Herdier and slashed him with both of his shells. But Black noticed that the move did less damage then it was supposed to.

"I bet you're wondering why it didn't do so much damage as before." Lenora noticed. Black nodded. "That's because Herdiers' ability is intimidate, witch lowers the attack of the opposing Pokémon."

_To bad for her I have a plan for that._ Black thought. "Dewott use work up then use ice beam on its' feet." Dewott began to become enraged, raising his attack. He then proceeded to fire the beam of ice at Heriders' feet.

"Herdier dodge the ice beam." Lenora commanded. Herdier sidestepped to the right, dodging the beam with ease.

"Why won't it hit?" Black wondered. "The accuracy for ice beam is great."

"Do you think it's the accuracy?" Lenora asked. "Herdiers' fur provides as a radar. That allows it to detect where certain attacks will hit."

"Alright then...Dewott get behind it and strike with razor shell." Black commanded.

"Herdier jump forward to dodge!" Lenora retaliated. Dewott, with great speed ran behind the dog Pokémon and readied his shell. Unfortunately for Dewott, Herdier front-flipped high up to avoid the razor shell.

"Hah! Right into my trap!" Black yelled excitedly. "Now Dewott ready your ice beam then fire on my mark." Dewott formed a sphere of ice in his mouth.

"Now!" Black yelled when Herdiers' feet was a millimeter away from the ground. Dewott launched the beam of ice with rapid speed, freezing Herdiers' feet to the ground. "Let's finish this use Fury Cutter!" Dewott pulled out his shells and cloaked them in a yellow-like aura. He ran up to the dog Pokémon and struck him multiple times. Ten strikes later and Herdier fell down, running out of strength. "We did it!" Black then danced with Dewott hyperactively.

"Congratulations Black." Lenora congratulated. "This Basic Badge belongs to you." Lenora handed Black a badge that was shaped like the side of a book.

"Awesome." Black cried in awe. "Dewott we got the basic badge." Black said showing his starter the badge.

"Dew ott ott dew!" Dewott cried in excitement.

"Now I think it's my turn?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Go Watchog!" Lenora called upon a tall brown rate like Pokémon. This Pokémons' fur on it's torso resembled a sweater and had hypnotic eyes.

"Hmm." Arthur began thinking. "This Pokémon definitely has speed. So I'll fight fire with fire. Go Grovyle!" Arthur said calling upon the grass Pokémon.

"Uh Arthur?" Black asked.

"Yeah?" Arthur replied.

"Neither Watchog or Grovyle are fire types." Black said. When Black said this Arthur facepalmed.

"No I'm matching up to Watchogs' speed with Grovyles' speed." Arthur explained.

"Oh." Black said.

"Anyways." Lenora started. "Let's start the battle. The challenger may have the first attack."

"Okay. Grovyle use leaf blade!" Arthur commanded. The leaf on Grovyles' right arm began to glow bright before he slashed Watchog across the chest.

"Now Watchog use retaliate!" Lenora commanded. Watchog ran forward punching and kicking. He seemed to be letting some anger.

"Wow what power!" Arthur commented.

"That is actually double of the regular power in retaliate." Lenora informed.

"Then how did it get so strong?" Black asked.

"Because Watchog watches the battles between Herdier and challengers. If Herdier looses then Retaliates power becomes more powerful on the next turn." Lenora explained the massive power of the last move used.

"Okay then but that's only a one time deal right?" Arthur asked.

"You'll see." Lenora answered. "Watchog use retaliate!" Watchog once again unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Grovyle, doing less damage then before.

"I was right! Now Grovyle use absorb!" Arthur commanded. Grovyle and Watchog were surrounded by light as Watchog lost strength and Grovyle gained strength. "Now use Quick attack!" Grovyle charged at Watchog striking him with incredible speed and power.

"Watchog use super fang!" Lenora commanded. Watchog charged at Grovyle and bit down on him, Grovyle barely standing.

"Grovyle hang in there!" Arthur called. Suddenly Grovyle was cloaked in a familiar green aura. "Great overgrow. Use leaf blade." Grovyle, for the second time charged at Watchog and slashed him with his blade. The grass type attack knocked out the brown Pokémon.

"Watchog you did great return." Lenora returned her Pokémon. "Arthur you have a great knowledge on Pokémon. This basic badge is yours." She then handed Arthur the basic badge.

"Thank you." Arthur thanked. Just then an alarm went off.

"ALERT ALERT. TEAM PLASMA HAS ENTERED THE AREA AND HAS THREATENED TO STEAL ARTIFACTS." A voice on the intercom screamed.

"Oh no." Lenora yelled before running out of the room.

"We better go too." Arthur said. Black nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go kick some Plasma butt!" Black yelled as our heroes ran off to stop team plasmas' evil plans.

* * *

**And done. Also if you guys noticed Black and Arthur have obtained stones when Blacks Dratini was stolen. Leaf stone and thunder stone respectively. So I am creating a poll for witch Pokémon they catch that evolves to these stones. And don't get upset that Black has more selections then Arthur. Not many Pokémon evolve with these stones.**

**Black: Okay people review!**

**Cheren: Yeah you should review!**

**Arthur: Bye!**


End file.
